User blog:Jessedude212/Chapter 2- Bullies
Chapter 2- Bullies Previously on Schooled. After Jesse entered his new school, all he has now are his new friends, Petra, Axel, and Olivia. And his pet dog Reuben. But now, things are getting tense. And with a new transfer student named Lukas just happens to come along, Jesse's destined for a wild ride. "Now, will you all open your history books? Today we are learning about Ender Kahn. A great villain, but defeated by a still unknown person..." Jesse stopped listening to Gabe after that. Even though their eyes were fixed on the teacher, he felt as if everyone was whispering about Jesse, the new kid. Jesse felt almost relieved when Gabe stopped talking and the bell rang. He didn't even wait for his new friends when he fast-walked to th cafeteria. Over the sea of unknown faces, he could barely hear Axel calling for him, and Petra trying not to get trampled while she went to get him. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the four got to the cafeteria. But before they could go to get their lunch, French fries with cake, three people blocked their way. They had fancy leather jackets on, with a picture of an ocelot on each one. "Well, well, well. If it sign Aiden and the Pussycats." Jesse recognized Aiden from his soccer camp. He was in the opposing team, the Ocelots. Jesse's friends, however, were terrified of Aiden and his rotten crew. "Very funny, Jesse. Now, have any lunch money?" Aiden snorted, getting real close towards Jesse. Jesse wasn't going to be beaten by some stupido. "Now, have you any concept of personal space?" He taunted, and told them that he was ready for a fight. "Oh yeah? You and what army?" Gill chuckled, and Maya even burst out laughing. When Jesse looked behind him, he saw that the only friend he had left was Petra. "Me. Now, you want some roundhouse kicks or just back off?" Petra had her fists clenched, and so did Jesse. He was ready for a fight, as he had told the Ocelots. "Urgh, argh, humph!" Aiden whined, before gathering his crew and walking to their table. But just as Jesse got his lunch, a stray foot tripped him, and am the fries spilled out, and the cake smashed into his face. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" Everyone in the room laughed, and Jesse could feel his face getting hotter, and hotter, until finally he felt it must be as red as a beet. Before he New what was happening, a blonde dude rushed him to the janitor's closet, and soon dabbed his face with a wet towel. "Wuh? What do you want? Leave me alone!" Jesse fought to stop the guy from rubbing his face, and the guy submitted. "Hey! Easy, easy, my name's Lukas. I leave now, I still left my lunch at the table. Oh, and here you go." Lukas handed him a few French fries and three cookies. Jesse stuffed them in, nodding his head to thank Lukas. Lukas smirked a bit and left. "JESSE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He could hear his friends calling. After one more bite of his cookie, he left to go to the cafeteria. But not before he swore an oath to get revenge on this bully named Aiden. Whatever it took. Whatever. It. Took. Next time, on Schooled. Now that Jesse has found a new friend, he has sworn on his life to get Aiden back. But with the school assessment coming up, maybe his first week at school will be a nightmare. Category:Blog posts